


Totally Legit Certified Therapist Wang Fire

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Identity Reveal, M/M, Therapist Sokka, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bad disguise, confused zukka, fake moustache, sokka is a little shit, wang fire - Freeform, zukka - Freeform, zukka shitposts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Zuko has confusing feelings about Sokka. He doesn't know how to respond.Aang recommends a therapist.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Totally Legit Certified Therapist Wang Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i don't think that man's ever been to therapy school](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130044) by [TheAndromedaRecord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaRecord/pseuds/TheAndromedaRecord). 



> Out of habit I accidentally tagged the random as miraculous Ladybug and this has absolutely nothing to do with mob. Imagine, someone sees my name, and the tags "crack" and "identity reveal" and expects some cracky Adrinette and instead gets this, which is, just, well, it is what it is.
> 
> No major warnings, there's some swearing so I bumped it up to teen.
> 
> This is based on the very first avatar fic I read, which was suggested to me by a screenshot of a tumblr post on interest.

Zuko sat down in the office of Certified Therapist Wang Fire™. "I just don't know where to begin."

"What exactly is troubling you?" The therapist had come highly recommended by Aang. 

Aang just happened to forget to mention how distractingly handsome the therapist was. It was like if Sokka grew up and wore glasses and a moustache. Hot, but in a smart nerd way. Zuko stared at his face for so long that he forgot the question. He forgot the reason for his visit.

"Zuko?"

TotAlly distracting.

"Zuko, I asked what your problem was."

He snapped back to reality. "My friend Sokka-" 

Wang Fire coughed. "Excuse me?"

"The problem is between me and Sokka."

"I see." Various notes were taken.

"I think I'm in love with him."

Wang stopped taking notes. "You are?"

"He's just so amazing." Zuko sighed. "He's so confident and strong and hilarious."

"He is pretty hot, Isn't he?"

"Yeah." 

"How does admitting that make you feel?"

"A little lighter. It's like this big secret that's no longer holding me down."

Wang Fire wrote some things down in his notebook. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He repeated. 

"I was hoping you'd have a suggestion?" Zuko smiled. "Whenever I see him, my heart flutters. I just want to cuddle him all the time. Whenever he's missing, its like a part of me is missing."

Wang Fire scooted his chair closer. "You really mean that?"

"Of course. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Have you considered kissing him?"

It was like Wang Fire could read his mind. "Only every day of my life."

"Do it."

"What?"

"Kiss him." 

"But I don't even know if he likes me like that."

"You don't?" The therapist crossed his arms. "I thought it was pretty clear."

"You think?"

"Yeah he feels exactly the same way."

"You don't even know Sokka." Zuko shook his head.

The therapist was immediately offended. "I don't know Sokka?"

"Not like I do."

"I dOn'T kNoW SoKkA?" He sputtered. "How could you even say that?"

"Believe me, it's obvious when he gets a crush, and I haven't seen any of the signs."

"What signs?"

"Uhh-" Zuko started counting on his fingers. "Excessive shameless flirting, swordfighting sharing food, puns, terrible puns, worse than usual puns-"

"Why is this all about puns?"

"Its about Sokka."

"Yeah, and I've been doing all of those things with you." Wang Fire scratched the back of his neck. "I can't get more obvious."

"You-"

"Do you think I've asked Aang to go on a picnic with me?"

"You're his therapist." Zuko shrugged. "I don't know."

"I didn't asked you on a picnic because I'm your therapist, Zuko."

"Oh." Zuko frowned. "You asked me to go on a picnic?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember that."

"You don't?"

"No, we only met today, I'm pretty sure I'd remember getting asked to go on a picnic with my new therapist."

He sighed. "How dense are you?"

"Seven."

Wang Fire blinked. "The lack of hesitation was terrifying."

"Thank you."

"Zuko. Look at me."

"I am looking."

"No, really, look at me." Wang took off his glasses, and for the first time, Zuko saw his eyes.

They were a striking blue, vibrant like the ocean. Like Sokka.

Like-

"Hold on." The wheels in Zuko's head were spinning at high-speed. "You-"

"I'm holding on."

"Aang you little shit." Zuko swore.

"What did he do?"

"I might have to capture the avatar to restore my honor."

There was an awkward silence.

"That's a joke, right?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes that was a joke. I use humour as a coping mechanism."

"Okay, just wanted to be sure."

"I know I'm not funny."

"Actually, it was hilarious." Fire let out a chuckle. 

"Oh-" Zuko blushed. "Thanks."

"What did Aang do?"

"Trick me."

"I'm confused."

"I'm Zuko."

"I'm Sokka."

"You're Sokka?"

"Yeah?" ~~Certified Therapist Want Fire™~~ Sokka tilted his head. "I thought that's why you were talking to me?"

"No?"

"Now I'm confused?"

"Aang just recommended you as a therapist. I had no idea that you were you."

"Aang, you little shit." Sokka smirked. "What a genius."

"You're Sokka."

"I am."

"And you've been Sokka the whole time?"

"Yep."

Zuko buried his face in his hands. "So when I confessed my undying love for Sokka, you heard it?"

"You didn't really confess your undying love-"

"I admitted how I felt. I was vulnerable and-"

"I thought it was cute."

"That was supposed to be confidential."

"Oh." Sokka winks. "I mean, we can keep it _confidential_ if you want."

"No, I- it's embarassing."

"What's embarrassing?"

Zuko's jaw dropped. "You heard me talk about how cute you are-"

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm flattered. I mean, I knew I was the greatest backbender of our generation, other than Ty-Lee, but to hear it out loud, pretty refreshing."

"You're obnoxious, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me." Sokka teased.

"Fuck you."

"I mean, if you want."

"What?"

Sokka's face paled. "What?"

"Did you just say that-"

Before Zuko could finish that thought, Sokka grabbed his face and kissed him.

Zuko hesitated for a moment before kissing back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Sokka echoed. "Every time I see your face I think about kissing it."

"Same." Zuko's face went red. "I mean, when I see your face, I think about kissing you. Not me. That wouldn't make sense."

"I got that Zuko."

After a moment, Zuko frowned. "It was a little weird."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, I liked it, it just wasn't how I imagined our first kiss to be."

"Really? This is exactly how I imagined our first kiss to be."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, like an hour ago."

"Well, I thought things would be a little more... romantic."

Sokka smirked. "I think we can arrange that-"

"Sokka I need you to take off the fake moustache."

"I can't. Its a part of who I am."

"I know its fake, I saw you this morning."

"Yes, but I literally can't take it off." Sokka tugged at the fake hair on his lip.

"It felt like I was kissing a caterpillar-worm."

"Why-"

"It was weird."

Sokka tugged harder. "It literally won't come off."

"How did you attach it?"

"I used some glue I found in katara's bag."

"Sokka, did you put superglue on your face?"

"Oh shut did I?"

Zuko pulled at his moustache. "Yeah, you did."

"Well, I guess I'm just stuck like this."

"Idiot."

"It makes me look sexy."

"Sokka, I think you always look sexy."

"Aww."

"And I love you, so I'm going to do this." Zuko was smiling at him. Zuko never smiled.

"What?"

Zuko kissed him again. 

"I thought you-" 

Sokka's train of thought was interrupted by Zuko yanking the fake moustache off of his face like a piece of duct tape. 

It was definitely going to leave a red mark. 

"Sorry." Zuko apologized, once Sokka stopped screaming like a little girl. "I love you."

"You could've given me a warning."

"No, I couldn't have."

Zuko was right. If he had warned Sokka, Sokka would've kept the moustache. 

Maybe it was for the best. 

Even if he missed it. 

He lost a moustache, but gained a boyfriend, a trade that Sokka was willing to go through.

But when Zuko awoke the next morning with a moustache glued to his face and a strangely innocent boyfriend sleeping next to him, he just sighed.

He loved Sokka, even if he was a pain in the butt sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> You should know I write this in one shot with absolutely no editing. And I have no regrets at the moment of posting.  
>  Later? Who knows.   
> I'm gonna sleep but please yell at me in the comments ill respond in the morning.


End file.
